


Vengeance

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Repsaj tries to think of a flawless plan for revenge after King Kooh kills his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh scowled as he stood in his chamber. *Repsaj is always with Ailicec instead of protecting me. He usually kisses his wife and holds her. I’m going to tear them apart. How?* he thought. He glanced at a pet cobra near a bed. A smile formed on his face.

‘’Go to Repsaj and Ailicec, my pet. You know what to do,’’ King Kooh said. He viewed the cobra slithering out of his chamber. King Kooh remained by his bed for what seemed like hours. He still smiled after the cobra returned. He abandoned it and entered Repsaj’s chamber.

Repsaj embraced Ailicec while he sobbed uncontrollably. Many tears ran down his face. He saw two puncture wounds on Ailicec’s arm. Repsaj kissed her face. 

King Kooh’s smile remained.

Repsaj saw King Kooh and scowled. Tears still streamed down his face. ‘’You! You used your pet snake to kill my wife!’’ Repsaj paused. He began to sob another time. ‘’I was going to be a father!’’

King Kooh gasped as his eyes widened. He stepped back. ‘’A father? Ailicec was…’’ 

King Kooh’s warrior released Ailicec and placed her on a bed. ‘’I’ll avenge you, my beloved wife.’’ His tears fell on her before he faced King Kooh. Scowling, he approached him. 

‘’If you like snakes…’’

King Kooh struggled after Repsaj held his arms behind his back. He scowled again. ‘’My corpse will be a present for Ailicec’s spirit?’’ King Kooh viewed Repsaj nodding at a snail’s pace. His smile came back. ‘’Are you able to end your younger brother’s life, Repsaj?’’ 

King Kooh’s eyes became wide after he was locked in a chamber filled with multiple cobras.

Repsaj stepped into his chamber before he approached Ailicec. He began to rest near her. He smiled as tears ran down his face again. ‘’I avenged you, my family,’’ Repsaj said. He faced a cobra after it appeared. He still smiled.

Repsaj stretched his arm. He winced after the cobra bit it. Repsaj turned to Ailicec and smiled. *I’ll be with my family in spirit.* Repsaj embraced her. He was with the woman he loved prior to and after death. 

 

The End


End file.
